The Secret
by cullengirl26
Summary: The Swans have always lived in forks, with the Hales. The Cullens move to forks from Chicago because of the witness protection program. What is the secret?
1. Chapter 1

The Swans have always lived in forks, with the hales. The cullens move to forks from Chicago because of the witness protection program. What is the secret?

Emmett I always the alarm clock for Bella and Jasper in the morning. Emmett pounds on their door at 6:30 in the morning yelling. "First Day! My little twin sibling are now seniors!" Bella shoots out of bed and looks over at Jasper and says, "I wish Emmett lived n a dorm at his college!" Jasper Replies "yeah he's not the prettiest sight to wake up to in the morning!"

Emmett then replies, "For that I am never moving out until you leave and when you do leave I am living there with you!" He continues saying "You are never getting rid of me!" Jasper replies, "God Help Me!"

After the 20 minute conversation with Emmett, Bella decides to get ready for her first day as a senior. She puts on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, 3inch ankle boots, and a midnight blue flowy tank. She wears her hair with her bangs to the side and with the big loose curls starting at her shoulders. Jasper throws on a pair of jeans, a light blue buttoned down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, and tennis shoes. As soon as they are done getting ready, Bella and Jasper leave the house and climb into Bella's 2009 red Chevy truck.

As soon as they reach Forks High School, they jump out of the truck, lock the doors and strut into school. Jasper says to Bella, "it sucks bells that we don't have our first two classes together, but at least we have gym together." He continues and says, " I will meet you at the gym after second." Bella says, "Okay see you then Jazzy!" Jasper then says, "Don't call me that! Jelly Belly!"

BPOV

I walked into class looked at the seating chart and went and took my seat. Then I heard this velvet voice say, "Hi my name is Edward Cullen." I looked up and say the most piercing emerald eyes. "Bella Swan." I replied. We shook hands and as soon as we touched we both felt a spark but didn't let go. Then our English teacher Mr. Masen walks in and starts talking about what we will be learning this year.

As soon as the bell rang everyone exited the classroom including Edward and I. All of a sudden Edward takes my hand and turns me around and says, "See you later Bella." Kisses my cheek, and walks away, leaving me blushing in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

"_See you later Bella." Kisses my cheek, and walks away, leaving me blushing in the hallway._

Walking to gym I couldn't believe what happened in the hallway. Edward, this gorgeous guy with amazing emerald eyes, and acts like a gentleman, would pay me attention. I feel lucky that I am the one he noticed. (Wait, where did that come from?) Oh here comes Jasper!

"Hey Jelly Belly" ahh I hate that name. Let's see how he likes this!

"JAZZY!!!" I screamed running into his arms. Serves him right, Haha

"Why why why must you call me that! Especially in public!"

"You called me Jelly Belly first!"

"Well you called me Jazzy in the hallway today! Whatever lets just go to gym so I can whoop your ass!"

"In your dreams" and I walk to the girls locker room to change. He won't even see what's coming!

"I won haha; you got beat by your twin sister, AGAIN!"

"I get it I lost, can we just forget about it?!?"

"I can... but only till we get home, now let's go to lunch"

"Okay" "home is better than nothing" he mutters.

"Oh umm jazz"

"Who is the guy Bella?"

"How did you know?"

"I am your twin, I know everything about you!"

"Like where my thongs are" I muttered

"Yes in your bottom drawer in the back. Don't change the subject. What's his name?"

"Edward Cullen" I mutter

"WHAT, I can't hear you"

"EDWARD CULLEN" I yelled, "are you happy now!?!"

"Yes, now what is so special about Edward?" I replayed the morning to him when we were at my locker.

"Wow it seems like he already stole your heart!"

"Did not!" "Hey Bella" omg it can't be...

"Hey Edward" I look into those emerald eyes and loose my train of thought... again!

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet my sister at lunch and wecouldsittogether." He ends quickly

"What Edward"

"Maybe we could sit together"

"I would love to, and my brother can sit with us too."

"okay lets go" and he takes my hand and takes us to the lunch room.


End file.
